The invention relates to a seat for vehicles, especially commercial vehicles.
In known seats of this type, extensive reinforcement is required for the seat structure and also for the sets of rails which connect the seat base part with the vehicle floor. Such replacement is also required insofar as a seat belt is fastened to the cushion support, independent of whether only a lap belt is used, or a three-point seat belt with a force transmission point for the shoulder belt is used or simply a three-point seat belt is connected with the cushion support of the seat.
Since such additional reinforcements are undesirable both because of greater weight and because of higher cost, the object of the invention is to provide an improved seat of the aforementioned type so that the additional cost required to allow for a fastening fixture to fasten a seat belt to the cushion support of the seat can be considerably decreased.